1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital computer systems, more particularly to microprocessor based small and business computer systems and most particularly to a compact system unit for small and business computer systems utilizing a compact arrangement of the system hardware, wherein the system hardware components are closely and firmly integrated. The compact integration of system hardware thus facilitates the reduced size of the system unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continuous and competitive endeavors to research innovative designs resulting in new and progressively advanced computer systems, with enhanced features offering increased performance and improved efficiency are of paramount importance in the computer industry. Enhanced computational capability in conjunction with progressively smaller system units have always been priority items in the computer industry. Efforts toward satisfying the continuing need for smaller and more compact computer systems have resulted in the advent of technology utilizing large and very large scale integration of hardware. Such technology allows for an increased density of components on circuit boards and the reduced size of components. Smaller computer systems are desirable in view of the fact that the reduction in size basically promotes and enhances user convenience by providing additional working space and increased portability. Computer systems incorporating compact integration of hardware also advantageously decrease manufacturing costs.
Many existing computer systems that offer comparable hardware are relatively bulky and cumbersome to move, especially computer systems that incorporate a hard disk and a floppy disk.
To compensate for the inconvenience and alleviate the problems associated with bulky computer systems and to reduce manufacturing costs the improved method of integration as disclosed in the present invention incorporates the system hardware components enumerated as follows: a hard disk, a floppy disk, a power supply, a mother board, two optional boards, a floppy controller card and an EGA monitor controller board. The above-listed hardware is enclosed within a compact enclosure having considerably reduced dimensions, preferably with an estimated width of 16.04", an estimated length of 14.79" and an estimated height of 3.29" (with rubber feet the height is 3.42").